Karasu Cursed and Turn Into Cat!
by avinbolang
Summary: Karasu that saved by Kurama, stay with him and his instinct as a cat made him even more closer with Kurama


YYH =Togashi sensei

Zero grammar, OOC ness

Waiting Kurama back from school is the boring moment for Karasu, sometimes Shiori try to play with him, again his instinct force him to catch a rope that played by Shiori, but only take a minutes for Karasu before he choose to keep cool , he only wasting time play and eat. When Kurama finally arrive, Karasu feel so exited , he jump onto Kurama and Kurama hug him "whoaa kuro, you look so happy to see me", also Karasu give Kurama kiss and lick his face , Kurama laugh "kuro , you tickle me", Shiori add "Seems Kuro boring when you not with him honey", "Really mom? But thank you for taking care Kuro", Shiori smile. Day and a day pass, Karasu feel even more attached with Kurama, his kindness , and lovely treatment made Karasu little by little forget his demon side , and even forget the plan to take a revenge for what Kurama already do to him on dark tournament.

Other place, Lady Cursiana murmur something "hmmm this already day 5, 2 days again Karasu can get back, hope he already feel sorry and doesn't repeated his clumsy mistake again, oh shit one hour later daddy will go home, I must prepare my self", Cursiana jump from her chair walking into bathroom and a female demon accompany her, help her take off her cloth and show how perfect her body, white and smooth skin, tall and no excess fat, big boobs , yes she always proud with all her body parts. After that she soak onto bathtub that fill with flower and perfume, she enjoy her time.

In the noon, suddenly Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko come visit Kurama, actually that have business with Kurama only Kuwabara and Yusuke, Keiko just accompany Yusuke and make sure he didn't pass the study. "Hi kuwabara Yusuke, Keiko, what happen? Did something needed from me?", asking Kurama and he walk to up stair and give them permission to come into his room. Kurama take some soft drink from his refrigerator and offer them some snack also, after that he sit and Karasu jump into his lap,"Kurama since when you pet a cat? This one is kawaii" asking Keiko, "oh a few days ago, I found him hurt take him and cure , his name is kuro", Keiko "Can I touch Kuro?", asking Keiko again, "Sure but slowly, I didn't sure Kuro already tame", reply Kurama, Keiko slowly touch Kuro head, stroke the fur, Karasu didn't mind with Keiko and also he feel comfort when Keiko caress his head, he yawn jump onto Keiko lap, "Oh Kuro seems like you Keiko" , said Kurama, Keiko smile, "so what can I help you guys?", asking kurama to Yusuke and Kuwabara, both said together "please help us study!", "huh? Why me, Keiko can help both of you I believe", said kurama, and Karasu also suddenly jump into kurama lap again "Kuro …", Yusuke "Keiko only yelled on me", "That's because you are too lazy Yusuke !", Keiko hit Yusuke head , "Aw, look Kurama how can I study with teacher that so rude like that?!", "You are lucky Yusuke, have a guardian teacher like Keiko ", kuwabara smirk, "Oh shut up Kuwabara", death glare appear from Keiko, "Ok, I will help you , first what subject you need my help, oh Kuro please take your time play alone first", Kurama put down Karasu from his lap and change his position closer with Yusuke, somehow Karasu didn't want go from Kurama maybe a little jealous. He jump again onto Kurama lap and lick kurama face, "Oh Kuro stop it, I must help Yusuke study", Kurama laugh , "wow Kuro so attached with you Kurama" said Keiko, she also caress Karasu head, "Dunno this cat seems strange, I guess this cate is female ", said Yusuke and grab Karasu from Kurama lap, after that he grab the tail and see 2 pair of little ball from Karasu butt , "What this cat is male, why he so attached with you Kurama!", "Yusuke be careful, Kuro can scratch you if you do that", but Kurama warning already too late. Karasu angry and scratch Yusuke face "damn you human , embarrass me ", "aw3x stop it damn cat " Kuwabara "I think get out this cat first ", Karasu change from Yusuke and jump , scratch Kuwabara face , both angry and want to catch Karasu, but Karasu to fast, "Yusuke , Kuwabara stop it" said Keiko, "Please don't hurt Kuro", Kurama said and try to catch Karasu, Karasu that panicked accidentally scratch Kurama hand again ,Kurama cringe but he keep calm "Kuro, don't be afraid, please calm down", soft voice from Kurama can make Karasu calm , he go near Kurama and lick the wound that appear because of his claw, "Thank you Kuro, I'm ok, now please wait outside, I must study with my friend ok", Karasu just answer yes and sound only meow, Kurama lift up Karasu and put outside his room, after that Kurama continue study with Yusuke and Kuwabara, meanwhile Keiko treat their wound. Karasu just take a deep breath , actually he hate must stay outside, but he also feel guilty made Kurama injury, seems his spirit as a cat already made his feeling more soft with Kurama, different when they fight on dark tournament, he feel enjoy and satisfied seeing Kurama suffer and full of blood, but now he's feeling already change, Shiori give him some food "must be you made trouble Kuro, you made Shuichi place you here, hope you will not do some trouble again " ,Shiori smile and continue her work, "Yes of course madam, I will not make trouble for your beloved son".

In the evening Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko decide to go home, they said goodbye, and Yusuke said "By the way your cat, somehow for me still strange, dunno, I feel that I already know the cat before, and how he attached to you…" "Come on Yusuke , maybe because Kurama safe Kuro life so the cat so attached with him", reply Keiko, "Yes, can be like that Yusuke" adding Kuwabara, Kurama only smile "Maybe because you already see this kind of cat Yusuke" said Kurama, and they go home.

Kurama bring Karasu to his room and said "sorry Kuro, I ignore you today" , Karasu reply "Hope they will not come everyday", after that as usual doing some routinity before go to bed and Karasu always take a place beside Kurama.

Day 6 , Kurama still go outside, his mom asking his help for shopping some vegetable and meal for dinner, meanwhile suddenly Hiei come direct to his room through window. Hiei looking around " seems he not here, I will waiting for a while", not take a long time for Hiei to found a cat, Karasu that seeing Hiei also stay on alert mode on, his fur stand up also his tail, "what are this cat doing. Did Kurama pet this creature ", murmur Hiei, Karasu hisses and jump try to attack Hiei, somehow he feel threatened by Hiei present, Hiei easily dodge ,but since Karasu keep trying attack him, Hiei decide to release his flame from his arm and prepare to attack Karasu. Suddenly the door open, Kurama yelled " Hiei. What are you doing, did you want to kill Kuro?!", "Huh, Kuro, did you mean this bastard creature, yes he always try attack me, even I didn't do anything to him ", "Kuro is a wild cat, maybe he feel threatened by your presence Hiei", Kurama take Karasu and keep him in front if his chest, Karasu response by lick Kurama face, "So what can I help you?", asking Kurama, Hiei still stare on Karasu, "Hiei….", reply Kurama, Hiei awake from his silent "Oh tomorrow morning can you help me patrol, not so long maybe a few hours, also Mokuro need your help about garden , something that I didn't have any experience", "hmmm ok, tomorrow I can accompany you if only for a few hours, Karasu struggle and protest "Wait, don't leave me again Kurama, tomorrow my last day can spend time together with you", Kurama laugh "Don't worry Kuro , I only go for a few hours, you will not miss me", Hiei continue stare onto Karasu "Somehow I feel something didn't right with this creature", "Again , come on Hiei, Kuro only ordinary cat, please stop all of your suspicious toward Kuro ok, tomorrow let's meet on the usual place", "Ok , I'm counting on you" said Hiei and before he leave, still give a glare to Karasu, "Fuck you shrimp demon !" yelled Karasu that only hear as sound of cat fighting for Kurama.

Skip time, after one day accompany Hiei do patrol on Demon world, Kurama get back to his home, seeing a note that Shiori go out for a moment, dinner already prepared, he only need warm it. Kurama take a shower, eat meal , give Kuro food and take a rest "A long and hard day, I feel so tired, sorry Kuro, can't accompany you play, I need a rest", Karasu only look Kurama and silent, he seeing how tired Kurama, and he murmur "Human body really fragile", not take too long for Kurama go into deep sleep. Karasu feel a warmth from his body and slowly he regain his power and before he back into his actual form he jump from Kurama bed, exactly after he jump he turn into his actual form, tall man with long black hair, "Finally, the curse is over, now I can get back to my original place", Karasu seeing peaceful face from Kurama, he looks so innocent , fragile, and beautiful even his eyes is closed, Karasu get closer to Kurama face and place a kiss onto Kurama lip, soft kiss, Kurama move his head "hmm Kuro, stop it", Karasu surprised and prepare to go, but fortunately Kurama didn't wake up, only talk into his sleep, "Hmm, thank you Kurama my lovely fox for saving my life and give all care also attention for Kuro, but now I must go, I feel sorry already hurt you and almost kill you on Dark Tournament, maybe someday I will pay your kindness and become your guardian demon", Karasu smile after that he place a short kiss onto Kurama cheek "Good bye Kurama", and Karasu go through window and disappear in the darkness of the night, Kurama a little wake up, he feel something cold touch his cheek, but since he too tired he doesn't take care and continue sleep. In the morning, Kurama wake up and searching Kuro "Strange, where is Kuro, usually he never leave me before I wake up, Kurama asking his mother, also doesn't get any clue about Kuro. Meantime when Karasu back to Sakyo place, Cursiana that sit onto Sakyo lap smile "How your day as a cat Karasu", "Oh I'm fine my lady, even I almost get killed", reply Karasu, "Ha ha ha, don't worry Karasu, you have 9 live as a cat, that's why I turn you onto a cat", "Ohh I see, thank you for your kindness my lady" , "Cursiana just let him take a rest, must be tough day for Karasu live as a cat", said Sakyo, "Ok whatever you said dad", Cursiana kiss Sakyo with full of passion, "Thank you sir , I will go now", "Hmmm " , answer Sakyo inside his kiss with Cursiana.

Already a few days Kuro missing, Shiori convenience his son that maybe Kuro already go and looking female partner as the cat actually wild cat, Kurama tried to believe that "hope you are right mom", "Of course Shuichi , believe me", inside his heart Kurama hope Kuro is fine and he decide not thinking Kuro again too much.

The end.


End file.
